


Sorting The Hunger Games Characters Into Their Hogwarts Houses

by Nat22



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 12:22:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17224028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nat22/pseuds/Nat22
Summary: Help me sort them PLEASE!





	Sorting The Hunger Games Characters Into Their Hogwarts Houses

**Author's Note:**

> I want to write a story about all of the The Hunger Games characters in a Harry Potter AU setting. Just them going to Hogwarts etc... but I need help sorting them! I can’t decide what house to sort them into. I’ll take every comment into consideration. I can go with the most popular choice but still not 100% because something else could sway me if it fits perfectly with the character.

This is what I have taken into consideration when sorting them:  
Their first games  
What people(the characters in the book) say about them  
Their motivations  
The core of the character (ex. Katniss only wanted to save her sister)  
Personality traits 

Katniss:  
First Games: She was skilled and resourceful but when she took action most of time it was because Rue pointed her to the options such as the tracker jacker nest and the food pile of the careers. Also playing the fake lover role was none of her doing and she sucked at it. Which is why in my eyes these cancel out Slytherin traits and put her in Gryffindor these are brave traits of her taking action.  
Although her interaction with Haymitch and her guessing his sponser gift messages does read very much Slytherin. Also her compassion for Rue only comes at the reminder of her sister.  
Mercifully killing Cato, almost running into the cornucopia, unsure if she could outright hunt and kill, letting foxface go when they face off, going for Peeta’s medicine seem all Gryffindor actions.  
People see her as brave selfless and a leader which is why she is the mockingjay all speak to the Gryffindor house.  
Her core is wanting to survive for her sister, everything she does is for her (Unsure) whether this Gryffindor or Slytherin?  
Personality:  
Prideful  
Stubborn  
Brash  
Kind  
Empathic  
Smart  
Naive  
Brave  
Rebellious  
Cunning  
Judgemental  
Extra: This is hard because my instinict is to put her in Slytherin all her goals are ambitious wanting to win the games even if she believes she can’t, her aloof personality but it seem she carries more of a Gryffindor vibe even if she doesn’t want glory it seems to be thrust upon her. I can see a case for Hufflepuff but I don’t know why but something about it seems off. Ravenclaw can’t see it at all. Also I know she seems detach but in my opinion she forces herself to be that way after everything she’s been through with her father’s death and it doesn’t come naturally to her since she seems to be easily swayed like the hospital in district eight or her stylists treatment in district 13 as well as Bonnie and Twill even Peetas hijacking. Very proud to be from district 12 and loves to be outside the system I mean the whole trilogy is her rebellion. Always making deals behind everyone back and staying quite on them says Slytherin because they only benefit her even if she’s trying to save someone by making them. The interviews are her very much not wanting to share and being prideful of who she is to the point of her life being at stake.  
Peeta Mellark  
First Games  
Charming in his interview  
Calculating by the very first time when waving at the citizens on the train  
Cunning by entering the careers  
brining up the crush in interviews  
Resourceful and skilled with his camouflage  
Polite to everyone (ex. stylist Effie the trainers)  
Motivated to save Katniss  
Sees a bigger picture of himself in the world of the games  
Self sacrificing wanting Katniss to win even though it ends in his death  
People’s perception  
Everyone seems to think Peeta is this kind holy trustworthy person even Gale  
The Capitol thinks he’s charming and romantic  
Haymitch seems to be the only one who thinks Peeta is just plain useless and stupid unless it involves Katniss and look I know Haymitch loves him but it seems at the end of the last book he feels sorry for Peeta for falling for his own lies about Katniss and Peeta being in love and knowing Katniss isn’t  
Core: there’s nothing for him if Katniss is gone so he wants to save her  
Personality  
Kind  
Patient  
Charming  
Political  
Brave  
Hardworking  
Cunning  
Polite  
Chivalry  
Artistic  
Self centered  
Extra: Peeta is motivated by saving Katniss because he’s in love with her all his actions have to do with his love for her. He doesn’t know her and he falls for his own lies which in my opinion he deserved and all of this makes me think Peeta in the first book is very self centered doesn’t really think of anything besides his feelings which yes makes his actions self sacrificing but still the motivation is all about him. When he is giving Katniss the bread it’s because he heard sing and fell in love which makes me think if it want anyone else would he have done it still? He’s artistic which calls for Ravenclaw just as his baking also his existential thinking. His first games are all Slytherin. But in the later books he comes off more Hufflepuff wanting peace over all ready to compromise constantly being open about everyone unafraid to fight. Mockingjay is all about his loyalty to Katniss and in Cathing Fire his extensive research and working out routine is all hardwork that falls into Hufflepuff. His kindness to the morphine girl who sacrifice herself for him. There’s actually so little of him that it’s hard to pin down. But again I want to put him in Slytherin but he seems to have a stronger call for Hufflepuff. Also could be Gryffindor but he lacks pride. I mean he has such a strong sense of morality who knows? 

Oh btw, I think for sure Katniss would enjoy Hufflepuff common room and Peeta probably the Ravenclaw one then again Hufflepuff is by the kitchen.

Here is where I think other characters land on in my opinion:  
Gale- Gryffindor  
Cinna- Ravenclaw  
Finnick- Gryffindor (I feel strongly about this one!)  
Johanna- Slytherin or Gryffindor  
Rue- Slytherin or Ravenclaw  
Haymitch- Slytherin or Ravenclaw  
Effie- Slytherin  
Primrose- Hufflepuff 

What do you think?

**Author's Note:**

> If I missed a character and you have an opinion on them go ahead and write it down because I plan on using everyone that appears in the hunger game books :) Thanks for the help!


End file.
